Tyson Griffin
Tyson Griffin is a featherweight fighter in the UFC. He formerly competed at lightweight. He is known for his tendency to put on exciting fights, earning the Fight of the Night honor several times. Twilight of UFC Career He most recently faced undefeated prospect and training partner Evan Dunham, losing a split decision in an upset to Dunham, losing all three rounds unofficially due to Dunham's obviously superior striking and prodigal back control. He made a quick turnaround, replacing an injured Joe Stevenson to face former Pride lightweight champion Takanori Gomi. Gomi knocked Griffin unconscious with a thunderous right hand. A month after the knockout loss, Griffin was announced to be set to face Nik Lentz. Lentz defeated Griffin via split decision to hand him his third straight loss. For the first time in his UFC career, Griffin was close to being cut from the UFC. He was not, however, cut. He was on thin ice, however. After the loss, Griffin considered moving down to the new UFC featherweight division after the WEC/UFC merger. Griffin next welcomed Manny Gamburyan to the UFC featherweight division even as he made his own debut. Griffin defeated Gamburyan by decision after a great fight. Griffin next faced WEC veteran Bart Palaszewski in Paalaszewski's UFC and featherweight debut. Palaszewski knocked Griffin out in the first round and likely sealed his fate inside the UFC. Outside the UFC Griffin next returned to lightweight to make his RFA debut against fellow UFC veteran Efrain Escudero who he defeated via a workmanlike unanimous decision. Griffin next signed with the World Series of Fighting promotion, expressing hopes to fight on their August 2013 card. Griffin indeed next signed to make his debut against Strikeforce and Dream veteran Gesias Cavalcante. The winner of the fight would earn a spot in the first WSOF lightweight tournament. Cavalcante defeated Griffin via third round technical knockout. Fights *Tyson Griffin vs. Urijah Faber - The fight was for the Gladiator Challenge lightweight championship title. The fight was Urijah Faber's first loss in the battle of undefeated lightweights. *Frank Edgar vs. Tyson Griffin - The fight was Edgar's UFC debut, and it was considered one of the most exciting and fast-paced fights in UFC history, especially at that time. Both fighters came into the fight undefeated, and Griffin suffered his first mixed martial arts defeat. *Clay Guida vs. Tyson Griffin - The fight was considered to be on the most exciting fights in the history of the UFC. It was also a controversial split decision for Griffin. *Tyson Griffin vs. Thiago Tavares - Thiago Tavares came into the fight undefeated. *Tyson Griffin vs. Marcus Aurelio *Sean Sherk vs. Tyson Griffin *Tyson Griffin vs. Rafael Dos Anjos *Tyson Griffin vs. Hermes Franca - The fight was Hermes Franca's last in the UFC. *Tyson Griffin vs. Nik Lentz - The fight was Griffin's third straight loss but he was not cut after the loss. The decision was a controversial split. Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Featherweight fighters Category:Fight of the Night winners Category:Submission of the Night winners Category:World Series of Fighting fighters